Magic On
by HoneyBoba
Summary: Our favorite highschoolers find a runaway Luffy, can they overcome the problems that follow him? No matter, Theatre is family & sometimes family is what you need most; ZoLu SmoAce SanNam MihShan & more. Warning: mature language/possibly offensive topics
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT:** Hey y'all. I know it's been a while, hehe. I started this story at the beginning of freshman year and haven't updated much. Fresh out of high school, I've decided to give it another shot.

For the reference, Zoro, Sanji, and Nami are 17 and Junios, Ussop and Luffy are 16 and Sophomores

* * *

It was a warm summer night, just a few weeks before Grand Line High School opened up again for a new school year. Everyone was trying to enjoy the very last of vacation as best as they could. The town was quiet, except for a group of teenagers leaving a house with blasting music.

"Zoro, either you keep up with us or I'm raising your rent price!" Called an orange haired girl over her shoulder. Right behind her followed a starry-eyed blond, Sanji, and a curly haired liar, Ussop. Propped up against the house's garage was the green haired Zoro.

_'Stupid love-cook... why couldn't he have brought his car? I don't see why we have to walk home from the party.'_ Zoro thought. He sighed and looked at his friends.

"Ahh, Nami-Swan! Wasn't that the best party ever? Vivi always has the best cast and crew parties, doesn't she Nami-Swan?" Sanji cried with hearts in his eyes.

Nami smiled and said, "Yeah, but I feel a little bad. I like having the parties at our house, but I was NOT in mood for cleaning up after it! I shudder at the thought of the mess." Ussop then shouted "You know what made me shudder? Today I saved and entire hospital from a raging fire! Let me tell you how I did it-"

Zoro rolled his eyes and tuned out. He however was brought back to the conversation by Ussop's loud gasp.

"Hey guys, Vivi lives right across the street from the Park. I say we hang here for just a few minutes!" He cheered.

Sanji glared and said "That's a stupid idea!" Just as Nami said "Yea, we haven't been there in forever!" Sanji was taken aback and said "I meant that's wonderful! Let's go!"

Zoro sighed and ran his hand through his lime hair. "Don't you think that maybe some people are tired and just want to go home to bed?" He grumbled

Nami stuck out her tongue and said "Don't be so moody, Zoro! Can't you just have fun for one night?"

"Seaweed-head, if Nami-Swan says we're going, then we're going." Sanji spat. Zoro growled back and said "Who the hell died and made you King and Nami your Queen? What if I say I want to go home and you three can find your own way in without the keys."

Zoro smirked and pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket. Nami screeched out "Hey! Those are mine! As your landlord I demand you give those back or I'll kick your sorry ass out!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and said "You should be thanking me. I picked them up when they fell out of your pocket while you were giving Tashigi a lapdance." (1) Nami glared and said "It wasn't a lapdance, it was a sisterly bonding."

"Ahhh, Nami-Swan is so beautiful when she's correcting that idiot Zoro." Sanji gushed.

Ussop ran to the monkey bars, trying to renact an 'epic ninja battle' for everyone and Nami started picking from the park's tangerine tree. Sanji sat on the bench and lit himself a smoke as Zoro leaned against the rock climbing wall. They sat quietly, watching their friends before Sanji broke the silence.

"God, I hate the summer shows. They're always shit." Zoro gave a quarter smile and said, "If they weren't short on people, I'd never work on them. When the summer programs open auditions up to the public and we have a bunch of little kids running around, you know it's going to be a struggle."

They watched Nami eat a tangerine on the slide and Ussop battle imaginary ninja robot cowboys on the monkey bars when a tingle slipped down Zoro's spine. He shot around and saw two headlights coming down the street. Ussop noticed Zoro's sudden movement.

"Holy crap, everyone, it's the Po-Po! Run for cover!" Ussop wailed. Nami squeaked and flipped over to the underside of the slide, ducking down. Ussop hid behind a tree, Sanji laid flat on the bench and Zoro kneeled behind the rock climbing wall.

Zoro looked over from behind the wall and cried "Shit! It's Smoker, if he finds us we're dead! He's such a hardass." Ussop then called out "Wait, I thought that Smoker was the Security Guard for the high school? What is he doing out here?"

Sanji glared at his stupidity and said "He's an actual police officer, but he works at the school alongside the security guards- he still has regular shifts to work outside of the school, especially during the summer." Ussop made an "Oooo" noise and Nami hissed "Shut up! Unlike you guys I don't want to be caught for being out past curfew! Smoker would kill to bust our balls."

They waited as Smoker made his slow cruise down the street. It seemed to take him forever; Smoker was a perfectionist when it came to sniffing out trouble.

When he finally turned at the intersection the teens sighed and crawled out of their hiding places. "That was WAAAAY too fuckin close." Sanji said, taking a long drag from his cig. Zoro sighed and Nami giggled at the trouble they had just avoided.

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew through the night and Ussop's bandanna flew right off his head. "Hey, come back!" He shouted after it. It flew into the field behind them and past the soccer goals, over to a little area covered in trees and bushes. He grumbled and ran across the long concrete track to catch up.

Ussop kneeled down by the bushes and was met with a high pitched bark. He yelled in surprise and fell backwards. Zoro and Sanji heard this, and ran across the large field, much faster than Ussop had, mind you.

Zoro focused on the bush and saw a tiny mutt puppy hiding underneath, growling tiny little growls. He thought he saw a lump behind him... was it another dog?

Zoro leaned closer and nearly fell over.

"What the FUCK! It's a kid in there, he's unconscious!" Nami gasped, Sanji's smoke fell out of his mouth, and Ussop went into a panic attack.

"Holy crap! Is he alright? He looks dirty, was he beat up? IS THAT BLOOD!" Ussop screamed.

"Love-Cook, go chase down Smoker! We have to get this kid to a hospital!" Zoro barked at Sanji. The blond nodded and shot off, so fast he was almost a blur. Zoro was on his knees in a second. He picked up the yipping puppy by the scruff of his neck and placed him out of the way, behind him.

Zoro placed his hands under the boy's arms and slowly pulled him out.

xxxx

"Smoker! Smoker, slow down, god damnit!" Sanji yelled, trying to catch up. Smoker slammed to a stop and backed up so fast that Sanji worried he would lose control of the wheel.

"Sanji! What the hell are you doing out this late! ? You know curfew is midnight and it's almost three in the morning! And is that smoke I smell on you? The legal smoking age is 18, you should know that with as many times as I've busted you." Smoker's own two cigars were being puffed furiously as he yelled at Sanji.

"Okay Smoker-" "That's Smoker-San to you!" "Fine! Smoker-San, Nami-swan, Ussop, the retard, and I were on the way home from a party at Vivi's and we stopped by the Park. Ussop's bandanna flew off, landed in a bush across the field and when we got there we found a kid knocked out under it! He might be in bad condition; he needs to get to a hospital!" Sanji exclaimed

Smoker's two cigars almost fell out of his mouth. "WHAT?" He screamed. He turned the car around and sped down the street do fast the tires were screaming with friction. Sanji ran vainly behind, desperate to keep up.

* * *

1.) Not a real lapdance. You know us teenagers and our parties. We get lewd and pretend to make love on the dancefloor.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro had finally finished carefully dragging the raven haired boy out. He looked at the exhausted and slightly bloody mess below him. He quickly ran his hand under the bush and felt a lump.

He pulled out a backpack and…. a straw hat? He raised his eyebrows but placed it safely inside the backpack and slung it over his other shoulder. He easily scooped the boy up in one arm and He began jogging to where Sanji ran off.

He heard the tires screech as he ran up the curb and opened the door. "Zoro, I'm going to have to ask you to make sure the boy is in a stable position, I'm going to drive him over."

Zoro just nodded and carried him in; making sure the boy's head was on his chest and not on the hard chairs. "Wait!" cried Nami. She placed the puppy on the boy's stomach and then shut the door. As soon as they were secure Smoker shot off.

"Think Sea-Weed head is gonna be okay?" Sanji said, trying to catch his breath. Ussop shivered and said "That was the weirdest thing that's ever happened! I can't believe that we found a fucking kid!"

Nami whimpered and said "Well… he does have his cell on him. Think we should go home and wait…? I mean, Smoker never even told us what hospital he was going too."

Sanji's eyes turned to hearts and he said "Nami-Swaaaaaan! We really should get you home; you need your beauty sleep!"

XXXXXX

Zoro stood in the hospital cafeteria, at a coffee machine getting a drink of pure uncut caffeine. It was about four in the morning and Zoro was ready to pass out, not only did he naturally sleep more than the average person, but he was sleep deprived after a night of partying.

He wobbled over to a table across from Smoker and sat down. "I just got a call- they're going to look into identifying the boy. I could bust all you kids for being out past curfew so late, but…." He left it at that.

A nurse came in and walked over to them. "The poor thing is stable- is wasn't as bad as we thought, though he needs time to recover or he'll become weaker. He seems to have been on the streets for a while, fatigue, bruised, and cut up, and he must not have been able to eat properly. He's extremely malnourished." Smoker nodded and asked if they could see him. The nurse looked a little wary but said it was okay.

Zoro got up slowly and dragged after Smoker. They finally found the room and stepped into the stark white room. The green hair noticed that there was a small cage in the corner and saw it was the little dog, Chopper.

"What are you gonna do with the kid?" Zoro asked. The older man sighed, walked over to and window and opened it. He lit two cigars and took a long drag. "If he has a home- find out how he ended up out here and send him back. If he doesn't have a home then I guess he's going into foster care."

The boy was a little pale, still not fully hydrated. They immediately noticed a small scar under his eye and watched as the boy took in slow breaths.

Smokers finished his smokes and walked to the door. "I'm not gonna wake the kid up- might as well do it tomorrow, it's too late." Zoro took a last glance at the bed and followed the policeman out.

XXXXX

When Zoro finally woke up he still felt worn out. He had gotten a ride home from Smoker and passed out as soon as he got to his bed but felt like going right back to sleep.

He didn't, though, he stretched and got up. He walked downstairs and saw everyone talking at the table, having lunch.

They looked at him and Ussop said "Hey Zoro, can you take us to see the kid we found last night?" Zoro have a lazy glare and said "Why don't you go yourself?"

Nami glowered at Zoro and said "We don't know where he's at, duh! Besides, it's not like you have anything better to do." Sanji began screaming about his Nami-Swan and Zoro got up for a cup of coffee- he would need it

XXXXX

"Smoker-San! How nice to see you!" Nami said with a sweet smile. He looked at the group and said "You troublemakers here to see the kid?" Ussop nodded, Nami smiled, Sanji checked his breath for smoke and Zoro just crossed his arms.

The high schoolers followed the older man to the room. Chopper, who had been lying unhappily in his cage, stood right up and wagged his tail happily. Nami looked at the different tubes hooked up to him.

"They said it must have been a while since he's eaten and he's very dehydrated." Smoker said, trying to explain her unasked question.

The boy let out a small groan and slowly lifted his hand to rub his head. Everyone stared at him and watched as his large eyes opened. He blinked a couple times before he realized that he was not alone.

He looked straight at the group and the room was silent for a moment. Then the boy grinned and said "Hi! My name is Luffy, who the heck are you people?"

The teens looked at each other and then at Luffy. Smoker coughed and said "Erm… Luffy. I'm Officer Smoker, please call me Smoker-San. These people found you in a bush at Wood Burrow Park. Do you remember anything?"

Luffy had a thoughtful look on his face before smiling and said "Nope! Hey, where's Chopper and Boshi?" He said.

Chopper yipped at his name and Luffy smiled and said good morning to the little dog. "Boshi?" he called, as if his hat would call back. Zoro, remembering how he threw it in the backpack, spotted the same bag in the corner of the room. He retrieved it and presented it to the strange boy.

His face went ecstatic as he grinned widely and smashed it onto his head. Then a nurse came into the room. "Smoker-San, a fellow officer is here and would like to speak with you, could you please step out?"

As soon as Smoker left Ussop ran up to the boy. "Hey, my name is Ussop but you can call me the Great Ussop-Sama, savior of the mountains!" Luffy tilted his head and said "You're the savior of the mountains?" Ussop nodded and said "Yes I'm a great warrior, I am known world-wide for saving millions of people."

Luffy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Are you serious? That it so cool!" Ussop looked surprised that someone believed him before grinning proudly. Sanji stepped forward. "Hey Kid. My name's Sanji. And this is the beautiful, glorious Nami-Swan."

She smiled and waved. The raven hair turned to Zoro and said "What's your name? When I woke up a little bit ago, the nice nurse lady said you were here last night with Whats-His-Face-San." Zoro raised his eyebrow.

"Zoro. My name's Zoro." He said. Luffy smiled at all the people in his room and said "Wow, thanks for coming to see me! You guys are super awesome!" Nami giggled, Sanji and Zoro smiled at bit, and Ussop said "Awesome? You haven't even heard of awesome yet, let me tell you how I saved an entire village from a raging demon!"

Luffy gasped and sat forward to hear Ussop's story but Smoker came in at that moment. "Hey, troublemakers. Let me talk to you all outside." Luffy's face contorted into something that looked half a pout, and half like he had just eaten a lemon.

"So, did you find out who he is?" Nami asked. Smoker nodded gravely and said "Yea. Name's Monkey D. Luffy. He's a runaway from an child care facility that Child Services has suspected for child abuse."

Sanji brows furrowed. "A shady orphanage? You're not going to send him back are you?" "Well… we're not quite sure. We have to check for living family, but he can't just stay here; the hospital needs space for other patients."

The group was silent until Zoro spoke up. "I'll take him." Everyone's heads whipped in his direction. Smoker looked at him like he had grown two heads. "What did you say, boy?"

"I said I'll take him. Let him stay with me."


	3. Chapter 3

_Ahh, i want to thank my first reveiwers, Deafeningly Silent, Blu-Calling, and YaoiFan124!_

* * *

Sanji burst out laughing. "You? Trusting you with a kid? Hahaha, that's a nice one! You couldn't even take care of a baby rabbit for ten minutes; you'd probably fall asleep and roll over on it!" Ussop pinched himself to check if he was dreaming and Nami was yelling "You want him, you're gonna have to pay a rent for him! No way in hell I'm letting a free loader in!"

Smoker raised his hands to silence everyone. "Hold on, hold on! Damn brats, always heading blindly into trouble! Look, I haven't even questioned the kid yet! For all we know he could be some crazy delinquent on the run after slaughtering his family or something! Let me handle this and Zoro- if you want to take him then you're gonna have to ask me about it. Now excuse me but I have to take this kid down to the station now that he's stable. I'll call you after I'm done."

Smoker left them just standing in the hallway. "What do we do now?" Asked Ussop. Everyone just looked at each other. "I guess... we go home?" Said Nami. Everyone slowly nodded before bidding Luffy farewell and leaving.

XXXXXXXXX Later That Day XXXXXXXXX

Zoro let out a huge yawn, stretching on the couch. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes and he heard footsteps outside the house. The doorbell suddenly starting ringing like crazy, over and over again. "Get the door!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen. Zoro let out a grumble before getting up and shuffling to the door.

When he opened it he was met with a sweat covered, crazy-eyed Smoker who was holding a smiling Luffy up by the neck of his shirt. "TAKE HIM, JUST FUCKING TAKE HIM!" Smoker yelled, throwing Luffy right on top of Zoro. Zoro, taken aback, quickly caught the young boy. Before Zoro could say anything Smoker slammed the door on himself and a second later Zoro heard a car being started and then run off way faster than legal.

All of a sudden Zoro felt the boy wrap his legs around his waist for support. He looked down and was met with a grinning face. "Um... hello?" The tan boy said to the little raven haired. "Hi! Smoker said that I get to have a super awesome sleepover with you guys!"

Zoro stared at him blankly. "What's going on over there?" Sanji shouted from the kitchen. Zoro looked to the door way as Sanji stepped out, cleaning his hands off on a rag. The blond stopped and raised a curly brow when he saw a certain monkey with his arms wrapped around Zoro's neck and his legs around the other's waist.

"Umm... I'm not... interrupting anything, am I?" Sanji said in a strained voice, obviously trying not to laugh. "Sanji! SAAAAANJI! Smoker said that I'm staying with you guys, like a super awesome slumber party!"

Sanji almost dropped his cigarette and gave Luffy a very judgmental look. "A... super awesome slumber party'... great." All of a sudden Luffy jumped off of Zoro and slid under Sanji's legs right into the kitchen. "FOOD! OH MY GOD, GUYS, THERE'S FOOD IN HERE!" The hyper boy yelled, obviously finding the dinner Sanji was preparing.

Zoro listened from the living room as Sanji screamed, pots banged together, Luffy laughed wildly, chairs crashed, and all hell broke loose. "Get out, get out!" Sanji roared as he kicked- literally kicked- Luffy out of the kitchen and huffed.

Luffy landed right in front of Zoro, rubbing his butt in pain. "Yeah... a word to the wise- don't mess with food when Sanji is around. That especially means eating it before he's done cooking it." Zoro said to the confused boy. Luffy made an 'o' with his mouth and shouted "Sorry Sanji!" Sanji just grumbled something from the kitchen.

Luffy looked up at him and grinned. "So, were do I sleep!" Zoro thought for a minute before saying "Well... Nami said you'd have to stay in my room so..." All of a sudden Zoro heard a bark and turned to the door. He hadn't even noticed that Smoker had left Luffy's dog, bag, and hat right next to the stairs.

"The dog stays in the backyard." Zoro said sternly. Luffy's jaw dropped. "No! Chopper can't stay in the back, there's no way! He has to sleep with me otherwise he'll start crying!" Zoro had a feeling Luffy would do more, if not all, of the crying.

It took twenty minutes of whining, flailing, and attempting to hug Zoro till Luffy got his way. "Okay, take us to your room!" He declared proudly. Zoro sighed before picking up Chopper's cage and walking up the stairs.

"So, what did you do to Smoker that made him so 'excited' to drop you off?" Luffy thought for a moment. "What did I do?"

**XXXX Start Flashback XXXX**

"I'm not going to ask you one more time, how did you end up at Woodburrow?" Smoker yelled for what must have been the hundredth time. Luffy looked around dumbly. "Hey! How much you wanna bet that I could shoot a spitball all the way across the room!" The young boy yelled.

Smoker slammed his palm against his forehead. "You are five feet and seven inches of pure evil! Do you have any idea what I could charge you with for withholding information?"

All of a sudden Luffy's face went blank and his eye twitched. "Uhh… Kid?" Smoker asked in a worried voice. All of a sudden the silence was broken with a scream. "I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

Smoker's face went livid. "Then tell me what I want to know and you can go!" "I can't hold it!" Luffy yelled back and ran over to a corner. 'He wouldn't.' Smoker thought. He heard the zipper un-zip. 'He couldn't.' He heard a rustle of fabric and then-

"MAKE A FUCKING PATH, PEOPLE!" Smoker yelled as he lifted Luffy up from under the arms and sprinted with him from the questioning room to the bathroom all the way across the police department.

xx

"FOOD!" Luffy screamed as he saw snack lined up on a desk. "That's for the officers but if you'll shut the hell up then take a little. A LITTLE!" Smoker yelled. The officer quickly turned away to fill out a sheet of paper. When he turned back he cried out and fell backwards.

Luffy stood over him, grinning wildly. He had cherries stuffed up his nose, pea pods hanging out of his mouth in a walrus-like way, and carrots stuck in his ears. Luffy shot the cherries out of his nose, across the room.

"Is there something in my teeth?" He grinned at Smoker, pea pods dangling limply from his mouth.

Smoker bit his lip, resisting beating the kid up and down the room. Suddenly the door opened and he heard a "Sorry I'm late!" Smoker could've cried; it was his apprentice, Tashigi! Just as he was about to say something Luffy jumped up and hugged her, tears in his eyes.

"Nice Lady, please help me! Smoker-San, he's kept me in here all day! H-He told me dirty things a-and he started touching me! He said i-if I told anyone he w-would throw me in jail but I don't want to do it anymore!" Smoker's jaw dropped and his cigars fell to the ground as Tashigi screeched and pointed an accusing finger at him. Luffy was giggling in the background.

Little did he know he would be questioning Luffy for about three more hours.

**XXXXX End Flashback XXXXX**

Luffy grinned up at Zoro. "I didn't do anything! Infact we were having lots of fun at the station." Zoro opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, shaking his head,

"So…" Luffy asked "Why are you letting me stay." Zoro was taken aback at the bold question. He went to the closet and started looking around for blankets.

"Because I know what it's like to not have family or a stable place to stay." Luffy tilted his head at Zoro's statement, petting Chopper fur now that the puppy had jumped on his lap. "So where are you from?" the green haired asked casually. Luffy's looked away defiantly. "I don't really know."

Zoro left it at that, knowing it was no use continuing the conversation. He finished making a blanket bed on the floor. "I'm gonna sleep on the floor- you get the bed." Luffy grinned and said "Thanks so much Zoro! Your bed sure is comfy!" Luffy gave Zoro's pillow a big hug and sighed into it.

"Ahhh… smells nice…" All of a sudden Zoro heard the door downstairs slam and Nami screech about arriving home. He couldn't fully make out her and Sanji's conversation but soon heard a "ZORO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

The green haired sighed. "Wait right here- and don't touch anything." He rushed down the stairs and was met with evil eyes. "Pay up! I'm not having any free loaders in this house! Now you gotta pay rent for the both of you."

Zoro tried to convince Nami otherwise but knew that there was no way she would let off. The door slammed again and Usopp ran up the stairs. "Nami! Just got your text, is Luffy really staying here?"

Zoro sighed and ran a hand through his lime hair. Sanji cut into the conversation. "Hey, go tell the demon child that dinner is ready."


	4. Chapter 4

"Good afternoon to all!"

Luffy lifted his head from his bowl when he heard this muffled voice and looked through the kitchen door to the front door, which was just down the hall. The front door began to shake as someone tried to open it.

"Is there another person staying here?" Luffy asked, turning to Zoro. "No, but I'd know that voice anywhere, it has to be-"

"Ace! What are you doing here?" Nami smiled as an older boy with black hair burst through the door. He grinned and walked into the kitchen. "Usopp told me that you guys took in a stray! I wanted to see him."

Sanji was leaning against the kitchen counter, taking a few drags from the cigarette. When he did speak all he said was "What's up Ace? How did you get in? I don't remember you ever getting a key to our house."

Ace grinned harder and said "Oh yea, Usopp left it on the park bench to I decided to take it." All of a sudden Ace's eyes met Luffy.

"Hey! You're the little mutt, aren't cha? Usopp, he doesn't look like the deranged, psycho, murdering runaway you were talking about." Usopp sunk lower in his chair to escape the glares on everyone's faces. "Hehe… maybe I might have exaggerated just a teensy bit…"

Luffy smiled back at the older raven-haired boy. He really liked this guy! "HI! My name's Luffy!" Ace's grin faltered for a second before regaining the smile. "Luffy, huh? Sounds really familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

Sanji answered for Luffy. "Probably not, he won't tell us where he ran away from. Smoker couldn't get it out of him either."

Ace just nodded and let out an 'ahhhh.' He reached over and ruffled Luffy's hair. "Well hello there, Luff. I'm Ace, a senior at GL high school." Luffy tilted his head. "GL high school?"

Everyone smiled at Luffy, finding it funny that for once someone didn't know what it meant.

"Grand Line Honors High School. More commonly known as the Grand Line or GL." Zoro said to the confused monkey. Luffy nearly jumped out of his seat. "Whoa! That sounds so cool! Grand Line, I like it! Are you all going there?"

Zoro gave a slight smile back. "Yea. Ace is a senior, Sanji, Nami, and I are juniors, and Usopp is a sophomore."

"ANYWAY, there was something else I came over to tell you guys. Guess who knows what the first new play of the year is gonna be?" Usopp nearly tackled Ace. "What? You have to tell us; at dress rehearsal all Shanks-Sensei could talk about was how cool the new one was going to be!"

Ace made a tutting sound. "No way, you all will have to wait. It's not my fault you guys don't have the right resources."

Nami scowled. "Yea, and it's not our fault you're the director's son, now is it?" Ace laughed and said "Too bad, so sad. Well I'm off then; Shanks said he wanted me home in time for dinner for once. Usopp, try NOT to lose your keys and it was nice meeting you Luff! If you end up staying here, I'd better see you around the theater department."

Everyone waved him goodbye as Ace ran out of the house and back to his car.

"Hey Luffy! Give me my meatball back!" Usopp screeched as Luffy burst out laughing and ran out of the room, only to feel a sting of pain from his injuries and fall to the floor.

Nami and Sanji shot him dirty looks. The redhead sighed before saying "Zoro, you are in way over your head."

**XXXX**

After dinner Zoro took Luffy up into his room to find him some clothes. When Zoro sighed and shut his closet doors in failure he turned and saw Luffy sitting on his bed with his face in his hands.

"Hey Luffy, you okay? I forgot that you're still healing, just lie down." Luffy nodded and slowly lowered himself down, Zoro at his side. Luffy leaned over and put his face into his hands, rubbing the sides of his head. "I hope Chopper's having fun… he seems to like this place a lot."

Zoro nodded and said "I would hope he does. The backyard is perfect for a dog, it's almost an acre." He leaned over Luffy and pressed his hand against the younger's forehead.

"A fever. You feel dizzy too?" Luffy just nodded, suddenly feeling the full effects of his sick state. "Come on, maybe we should change your bandages. "You know, this is what you get for running around as if you were an Olympic athlete." Zoro said, rushing off to the closet.

He bit his lip, searching through it with no avail. Suddenly he heard a muffled bark and Chopper was at his feet with the bandages in mouth.

"Oh, ah… thanks." He said to the dog before grabbing some ointment and hurrying back to Luffy's side.

"Here, I'm gonna need to you to take off your shirt so I can get the cuts on your chest and back." Luffy just nodded and unbuttoned his shirt, still lying down. Zoro peeled the bandages off the younger boy's chest, arms, and back, trying to do it as steadily as possible.

"Okay, this might sting." The lime-haired said as he squirted the ointment on his hand. Suddenly the door opened and Usopp said "Hey Zoro, do you have any- HOLY CRAP, ZORO'S RAPING LUFFY! I KNEW ZORO DIDN'T TAKE HIM IN BECAUSE HE WAS KIND HEARTED, HE JUST WANTED AN EASY SEX TOY!"

Before Zoro could say anything Usopp raced out of the room screaming.

**XXXXX**

Zoro groaned before rubbing his eyes slowly pushing the covers off his body. A full night of sleep felt wonderful. He got off of his mini bed on the floor and looked at his real bed. It was empty. Zoro stood there for a second before jumping up and running out of his room.

'Shit! I can't believe I just lost a sick sixteen year old! Where the hell could he be?' He glanced at the kitchen clock and said it was almost one in the afternoon. Suddenly Sanji walked in and said "If you're looking for the demon child, he's outside with Nami, Ace, and Usopp."

When he stepped outside Zoro heard Ace laugh "Good morning, sleeping beauty! I thought I'd have to come up there and give you a big old kiss to break the spell." Zoro just rolled his eyes.

"Oh Ace, you're just so funny. What are you doing here anyway?" It was Ace's turn to roll his eyes. "Shanks and Mihawk wanted 'private time' to 'go over the script', so to put it simply I decided not to take the chance of hearing something that would scar me for the rest of my life."

Luffy tilted his head. "Who's Shanks and Mihawk?"

Usopp was first to speak. "Shanks-Sensei and Mihawk-Sensei are Ace's foster parents. They're also two of the directors at GL." "Ohhh… so that's why you know what the play is going to be at your school." Luffy said.

"Anyways, Sanji, I need the car keys." Said Zoro, and the blonde glared. "What for? It's not like you have a girlfriend to go visit."

A vein pulsed in Zoro's forehead. "No, but I bet Luffy would appreciate some clothes that are actually suitable to wear in public. I doubt he can continue wearing my oversized clothes, and Smoker gave us that money to take care of him. He needs clothes."

Ace stood and said "Here, how about if I take you and Luffy. It'd be no problem. Luffy, go get ready, okay?"

There was silence.

"Luffy?" Ace said once more.

Suddenly they heard Luffy yelling and looked to the window that showed the inside of the kitchen. Luffy was running back and forth, swinging a folder that was on fire.

"LUFFY! DON'T TURN THE STOVE ON WHEN THERE'S PAPERS ON IT!" They all screamed, rushing inside.

**XXXXX**

"Okay, how about this!" Ace said, holding it up for Zoro to inspect. "Ace, I know you really like your skanky tank tops but I think Luffy's not really into it."

Comical tears ran down Ace's face. "They're not skanky! At least I even bother to WEAR a shirt, they're so uncomfortable. Maybe I can convince the principle to let us have 'Shirt-less Fridays' once a month."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Yea, good luck with that." He glanced at Luffy. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Luffy just nodded, sitting inside the shopping cart. He seemed to forget all about his injuries with the excitement. They continued down the store, Ace taking occasional sips from his blue slushie and stopping every now and then to pick something out.

"Lets see… we've been here for an hour and Zoro's only got boxers for you…. You know if he would let me help-" "If I let you help then I'd have two retards running around with no shirts and shorts on." Ace just rolled his eyes before he ran off.

When he came back he was struggling to carry armfuls of clothes. "Here, try these on Luff! I got some jeans for you, I wasn't sure if you liked tight or lose, some t-shirts and hoodies."

"Now let me look through them to make sure they are appropriate and then we're leaving. I think if I have to listen to anymore 'elevator' music I'm going to snap."

He turned around to see if Ace had found anything and saw the older teen running off with the cart (and Luffy) down the aisles.

"I am NEVER going shopping with him ever again." Zoro said, slapping his palm to his head and sitting down on a display.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow… you guys sure couldn't control yourselves, could you?" Nami said as Ace laid out every signal piece of clothing across the family room floor so he could sort it out. Zoro gave her a weary look.

"Ace… loves sales…and I am NEVER going shopping with him again." The tan teen said as he flopped down on a chair. Luffy just laughed as he and Ace flopped onto the couch.

Suddenly a ringing filled the air and Ace pulled out his cell phone. "Hello? Oh, hey! Yea, at Zoro's. Not really, do you need me too? Okay, I'll be there in a couple minutes. You too, bye."

Ace stood up and started putting his shoes on. "Sorry guys, but Shanks needs me to come home. I guess he broke the washing machine again and wants me to come help him fix it before Mihawk comes back from the bookstore."

The thought of Mihawk strangling Shanks for destroying the washing machine again was enough to make everyone smile. "Okay, we'll see you later." Sanji called from the kitchen. Ace nodded and waved as he made his way out.

Zoro began picking up all the clothes and said "Here, I'm going to take these upstairs. I'll bring you some pain medicine, just wait right here."

Luffy nodded and yawned as he lay across the couch. Just as he was about to fall asleep when a loud buzzer went off and he burst right up. He looked all around before he realized that the sound was coming from the basement.

He slowly creped down the carpeted basement stairs, a look of determination of his face. He stood in the basement hallway wondering where the sound came from when suddenly the sound went off right next to him. He jumped and- was met with the washing and drying machine.

He opened up the dryer door and looked inside the empty space- it must have been the washer that had gone off. Just as he was about shut the door again he gasped and his eyes widened. A penny!

The monkey grinned and reached for it but- it was stuck. He gave a glare and tried to get it out of the space between the back of the dryer and the rotating walls but to no avail. He gritted his teeth, he was going to get it!

He crawled in, not caring when the door snapped shut. He pulled and pulled blindly at the penny until- it was his!

He grinned until he heard slight thumping noises coming down the stairs. Luffy was easily able to recognize Zoro's voice saying "Damn harpy of woman, I don't see why I have to do her laundry."

Just as Luffy was about to shout for him, the door opened and he was met with a face full of soggy clothes. Then the door was slammed shut once more and he heard the clicking of the drying dial being turned. All of a sudden Luffy was flipped upside down over and over again.

Before Luffy knew it a hand had grabbed the collar of his shirt and he was dragged out.

"Luffy, what the fuck are you doing in the dryer?" Zoro yelled in his face. Luffy just looked at him with dizzy eyes and said "But… I found a penny."

Zoro just sighed and placed him on the ground. "You do realize that you could've gotten really hurt, you idiot. Really, climbing into a dryer?" Luffy just squirmed uncomfortably on the ground.

"Zooooooro….. My head huuuuuurts!" Zoro sighed before grabbing Luffy and helping him up. Before he could scold the monkey more the phone began to ring.

"Just… wait here. For ONE second. And don't touch anything. Okay?" Luffy grinned and nodded wildly.

Zoro ran upstairs and answer the phone with a deep "Hello?" "It's me." Another deep voice said back, exhaling smoke.

"Smoker, what's up? Did something happen?" "No, it just that since technically you're in charge of taking care of the kid, there are some things you need to do. Right now you have to take him to the hospital for a check-up and blood work."

Zoro sighed and said "Right now? Cm'on..."

XXXX

"What are we going to the hospital for, Zoro?" Luffy asked as he pressed his face up against the glass of the car window. "Just for a check-up Luffy, don't worry about it."

The green-haired pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. He locked the car and began to walk towards the front entrance.

"To lazy to walk?" He asked as Luffy jumped on his back. "Depends; are you too lazy to carry me?"

Zoro was about to say something but decided it didn't really matter and looped his arms around Luffy's legs. Zoro ignored all the strange looks as he walked up to the reception desk.

"Hi, we have an appointment for a 'Luffy'?" The nurse looked through the computer and said "Why yes, you'll need to go to the children's lab on the third floor. The elevator is down the hall to your right."

Zoro thanked her and started his long journey upwards. When the elevator doors opened there were already a few high class men in suits. Zoro tried not to raise a smug eyebrow at them. Zoro hitched Luffy a bit higher on his back and walked in.

Zoro noticed the men glancing at his street clothes.

'Wow, talk about stiffs. Those guys need to let their ties loose.' Zoro thought as he escaped the elevator.

He walked into the lab and a young nurse came up to him,"Ahh, Mr. Roronoa Zoro. A pleasure to meet you." He put Luffy weight all on one arm so he could use the other to shake her hand "Sorry for taking to long to get here. There's some blood work and testing we need to get done for Luffy? I assume that you've already gotten a call from Smoker."

"You're Luffy, huh? Come on back, kiddo, and we'll get you tests as quick as possible." Luffy patted Zoro on the back to get him to hurry it up.

"Okay Luffy, please take your shoes off and stand on the scale... okay now stand up straight... okay, now let my check your breathing..." It didn't take long until she had Luffy's stats down.

"Let's see… five foot seven, about one hundred and thirty-five pounds, normal heart rate, breathing seems okay and vision is great. Time for your lab, hun."

Luffy sat in the chair and let the nurse swab his arm with an alcohol wipe. "What's the rubber-tie for?" Luffy asked when the nurse tied it tightly around his arm.

"Don't worry Hun; we just need the right amount of pressure in the veins."

Luffy looked confused until he saw the needle. "Gah, Zoro, you tricked me by creating a false sense of security! I've been betrayed!" He cried over dramatically Zoro rolled his eyes and hid his smile. "Come on, Luffy, don't tell me you're afraid of needles." Luffy pouted. "Of course I'm not… You just didn't tell me the truth." Zoro smiled a bit more and replies "Okay, well what If I promise to always tell you the truth from now on, huh?"

"There, it wasn't that bad, was it? You two can go now, thank you for your cooperation!"

**XXX MEANWHILE XXX**

"There we go, it's fixed!" Shanks declared as Ace sighed. "Sorry to keep you here, I hope I didn't take you away from something important."

Ace just shook his head. "Nah, it was really no big deal. If it's okay though, I think I'm going to go back out, okay?"

"Back to Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp's? You went over there yesterday too. Is there something I should know about?" Shanks teased his son. Ace grinned and said, "Well, actually, Zoro found a runaway kid and he's keeping him! Or at least trying to."

Shanks let out a gasp. "Really? What's the kid's name?"

Ace grinned wider and said "He's awesome! He's only sixteen and Smoker's been assigned his case. His name's Luffy."

Shanks dropped his tool box.

"….Dad?" Ace asked a little more cautiously.

"Did you say Luffy?" Shanks asked, spinning on his heels and looking the raven-haired in the eyes.

"Y-yeah, he said his name's Luffy. He's got black hair and a scar under his eye. Why, is something the matter?"

Shanks looked away. "No it's nothing. I just was thinking of something else, really. I'll see you later, okay kiddo?"

Ace just nodded before leaving his father alone in the house.

Shanks was frozen for a few minutes before he grabbed his own car keys and left the house.

**XXX MEANWHILE AGAIN XXX**

Smoker grumbled as he whipped through his computer desk, cursing himself. He had left some papers for the case at home and had to come back to get them.

"Looking for something? Quiet messy in that desk."

Smoker spun and then sighed. "Don't do that to me Ace, you know how jumpy us policemen can be. I could've freaked out and pulled a gun on you."

Ace walked over to the older man and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "No you wouldn't, you have too much self-control. What are you doing here at home anyways? Aren't you on duty?"

Smoker smirked and said "What's it to you? Fallowing me around? Maybe I should press charges for stalking."

Ace kissed him. "Not stalking. Just an over-the-top case of puppy love."

Smoker rolled his eyes. "Yea, that's what they call it now a days." Smoker pressed him up against the wall and deepened the kiss.

"What is it with you and those tank tops and shorts?" Ace just smiled. "All the more fun to tease you with, my dear."

A kiss turned into a make-out session before Smoker pulled away. "I have to get back to work and you have to get out of here. No one knows you came, right?" Ace wrapped his arms around Smoker's neck, refusing to let go.

"Oh come on, I'm an adult now. I don't have to tell people where I'm going." Smoker sighed and wrapped his arms around the younger.

"You're eighteen, but still a Senior in high school; that itself is asking for trouble." Ace nuzzled into his neck.

"Mhh Smoker, you smell nice. How on earth you manage not to reek of cigar, I'll never know." Smoker sighed and gave Ace a final kiss.

"Come on, I can't stay here. I gotta get down to the station." Ace frowned. "Serious shit going down?"

"You don't know the half of it."

**XXX MEANWHILE AGAIN AGAIN XXX**

Shanks pulled into the police station parking lot and scanned it. He bit his lip when he realized Smoker's cruiser wasn't there. After about twenty minutes of waiting he saw it coming down the street. The redhead jumped out of the car and waited as Smoker pulled up right beside him.

"Shanks? What are you doing here?"

"I heard that the runaway Zoro took in was named Luffy. Is it really him?"

Smoker bit his lip. "You know I'm really not supposed to tell you…" Shanks looked at him square in the eyes.

"Please Smoker… I need to know."

Smoker stared at him.

"You might want to come inside."

Shanks and Smoker sat in his office, Smoker going through all the e-mails he had just gotten from the hospital and checking all the records he had. The bigger man took a long drag from his two cigars and put his head in his hands.

"Smoker… is it… Is it really him?"

"Blood work shows it. Name; Monkey D. Luffy. Status; Missing Person since the age of seven. Family; All deceased except for Brother: Portgas D. Ace and Grandfather: Garp."


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro groaned as the sun's beams filled the room in the early hours of the morning.

_'Fuck... we need to get shades or something.'_ He thought as he rolled over to bury his face into the couch cushion. _'Mhhhn.. something's missing...'_

**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.**

Zoro's eyes snapped open when he realized that a familiar weight had disappeared from his chest. He sat up on the leather couch and looked around the room. Well, it had been a room last night. Now it was a complete disaster. Just as he was about to jump up he heard a familiar voice say "Finally awake, my sleeping beauty?"

Ace let out a wide yawn as he plopped down on the matching leather chair. "Nami came down here and woke all our asses up to clean this place, so Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji are eating real quick." Zoro stretched and said sarcastically "Oh, how interesting."

A smirk dawned Ace's face. "Yea, but I think all the REALLY interesting things happened last night." Zoro glared sharply. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ace chuckled and leaned back in his chair as he purred out "Oh, nothing really. Just that I saw you pretty much SPOONING with Luffy last night!"

Zoro face flashed red. He would have grabbed Ace by the collar but seeing how the older man had no shirt on, Zoro settled for a hand around his neck as he growled out "Did you tell anyone?"

"Not a soul."

Zoro stared incisively at him until he sighed and casually folded his arms behind his head. Ace bust out laughing and punched Zoro in the shoulder and the green haired man sighed in self-confusion.

"That's my boy, Zoro! I knew you played for my team!"

xx

The car door slammed as Ace leaped out of the vehicle parked at the curb and up the front steps of his house. Humming a tune, he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a can of Mountain Dew from out of the fridge, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Shanks was at the table.

"Hey Dad. How was your day?" Ace asked as he leaned against the counter. For it being so early in the afternoon his father sure did look beat. Shanks was massaging his temples, slumped over the table as he let out a sigh.

"Ace, your father and I- well, more so I, need to talk to you about something."

Ace suddenly felt the tense atmosphere in the room and slowly finished taking his sip of his soda. He stared at Shanks with suspicion. He'd never really seen his Dad act this way and the feeling of the room made him shift uncomfortably.

"...am I in some kind of trouble?" Ace asked, not really knowing what was going on. Shanks sighed once more. "No, it's not like that. Please, just sit down." Ace nodded and pulled out a chair on the other side of the table.

xx

Luffy laughed Chopper jumped all around the bed to get the stuffed toy out of his hand.

"Come on Chopper, get it, get it!" Luffy cheered as the puppy growled playfully, nipping at his fingers. The door to Zoro's room opened as the green haired man walked in. "Zoro! You're awake early! I was expecting you to get up around oh... five in the afternoon."

Zoro rolled his eyes and said "Yeah yeah, you're just like the rest of them. I need my sleep because dealing with crazy people like you wears me out." Zoro plopped on his bed and let out a wide yawn and he laid down. Suddenly he felt something press into his side. Over and over and over again.

"Luffy."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"...poking you."

The poking continued until a vein was throbbing in Zoro's forehead. "No, you spazz," He said, grabbing Luffy by the wrist. "If you want attention, you do it like this."

Zoro pushed Luffy onto his back and climbed on top of the smaller teen. Staring down at the wide-eyed boy he said "Now ask nicely."

Luffy grinned and said "Dear Zoro, I think you should pay attention to me because I am bored! Sincerely, Luffy!" Zoro rolled his eyes and got off the younger boy, only to have the smaller one curl up at his side. Sliding another hand through his hair, he let out one of his increasingly occasional sighs. 'Could my sexuality really be so fluid? All of a sudden, being attracted to another guy without ever having gay thoughts?'

xx

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ace screamed at his two parents in the small kitchen. "You knew last night when I called to stay over, didn't you?" Mihawk kept silent.

"Ace, please, we wanted to tell you but we couldn't. We weren't completely sure." Shanks said, trying to calm down his son. Ace seemed to be having a complete panic attack, beginning to get physically agitated.

Suddenly Ace grabbed the car keys from off the counter and bolted for the door. Shanks yelled and sprinted after him. When Ace shot though the front door he made a dash for the car, not noticing Smoker had just pulled up in the driveway. The silver haired man instinctively burst from his car's side to Ace, grabbing the teen around the waist and lifting him up into the air. Ace began thrashing when he realized it was Smoker.

"You knew! You knew too, didn't you? You fucking asshole! I'll fucking kill you, you stupid son of a bitch! How could you, of all people, not tell me?" Ace screamed as he managed to turn enough to punch Smoker square in the jaw. Smoker held his stance, taking in punch after punch, still keeping his younger lover in the air. Ace burned with frustration as blood pooled from Smoker's split lip, and made a sudden decision as his foot smashed right into his Smoker's balls. He managed to push away from the older man in his weakened state and hopped into his car, speeding down the street.

"...that... bitch...!" Smoker cursed under his breath as he was bent over on the lawn. Shanks was making his way to the other car in the driveway when his husband grabbed his shoulder.

"Mihawk, let me go! I have to go after Ace!" He commanded to his raven haired partner. "Shanks, you know you can't stop him. Let him make his own scene." Shanks looked to Smoker for support, and when Smoker agreed with a nod, Shanks grumbled under his breath and stormed back into the house. Mihawk turned to Smoker.

"Smoker, I expect you to have our son back to us after you manage to calm him down and talk some sense into him."

Smoker just grunted as he forced himself off the ground and back to his police car, wiping his bloody lip.

xx

Zoro wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist and pulled him close, so Luffy's back was right up against his front. Luffy hummed contently while in the spooning position, clearly enjoying the contact. Zoro, on the other hand, had a bit of a problem.

_'I can't believe it. I actually have a hard-on. It's really true. I'm attracted to Luffy... I'm attracted to another guy'_ Zoro thought in frustration. Maybe he was taking this too fast? I mean, Zoro had met the kid a few days ago, believing himself to be totally straight, and now they're spooning on his bed! Those thoughts soon fled his mind when Luffy push his back up closer to Zoro's chest.

"Ne, Zoro really is a good guy, even if he acts scary sometimes!" Luffy beamed.

Zoro 'tsk'-ed and said "Me, scary? What about you, you little spazzy devil child?"

Luffy grinned but before he could say anything, the door to Zoro's room burst open. He felt an anger so hot it could have burned him.

"Ace? What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Zoro yelled at the doorway.

Instead of answering, Ace grabbed Zoro by the collar and threw him off the bed, yelling "You sicko! How dare you force yourself upon him! You are a RAPIST."

Zoro's jaw hit the floor with astonishment.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro groaned as the sun's beams filled the room in the early hours of the morning.

_'Fuck... we need to get shades or something.'_ He thought as he rolled over to bury his face into the couch cushion. _'Mhhhn.. something's missing...'_

**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.**

Zoro's eyes snapped open when he realized that a familiar weight had disappeared from his chest. He sat up on the leather couch and looked around the room. Well, it had been a room last night. Now it was a complete disaster. Just as he was about to jump up he heard a familiar voice say "Finally awake, my sleeping beauty?"

Ace let out a wide yawn as he plopped down on the matching leather chair. "Nami came down here and woke all our asses up to clean this place, so Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji are eating real quick." Zoro stretched and said sarcastically "Oh, how interesting."

A smirk dawned Ace's face. "Yea, but I think all the REALLY interesting things happened last night." Zoro glared sharply. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ace chuckled and leaned back in his chair as he purred out "Oh, nothing really. Just that I saw you pretty much SPOONING with Luffy last night!"

Zoro face flashed red. He would have grabbed Ace by the collar but seeing how the older man had no shirt on, Zoro settled for a hand around his neck as he growled out "Did you tell anyone?"

"Not a soul."

Zoro stared incisively at him until he sighed and casually folded his arms behind his head. Ace bust out laughing and punched Zoro in the shoulder and the green haired man sighed in self-confusion.

"That's my boy, Zoro! I knew you played for my team!"

xx

The car door slammed as Ace leaped out of the vehicle parked at the curb and up the front steps of his house. Humming a tune, he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a can of Mountain Dew from out of the fridge, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Shanks was at the table.

"Hey Dad. How was your day?" Ace asked as he leaned against the counter. For it being so early in the afternoon his father sure did look beat. Shanks was massaging his temples, slumped over the table as he let out a sigh.

"Ace, your father and I- well, more so I, need to talk to you about something."

Ace suddenly felt the tense atmosphere in the room and slowly finished taking his sip of his soda. He stared at Shanks with suspicion. He'd never really seen his Dad act this way and the feeling of the room made him shift uncomfortably.

"...am I in some kind of trouble?" Ace asked, not really knowing what was going on. Shanks sighed once more. "No, it's not like that. Please, just sit down." Ace nodded and pulled out a chair on the other side of the table.

xx

Luffy laughed Chopper jumped all around the bed to get the stuffed toy out of his hand.

"Come on Chopper, get it, get it!" Luffy cheered as the puppy growled playfully, nipping at his fingers. The door to Zoro's room opened as the green haired man walked in. "Zoro! You're awake early! I was expecting you to get up around oh... five in the afternoon."

Zoro rolled his eyes and said "Yeah yeah, you're just like the rest of them. I need my sleep because dealing with crazy people like you wears me out." Zoro plopped on his bed and let out a wide yawn and he laid down. Suddenly he felt something press into his side. Over and over and over again.

"Luffy."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"...poking you."

The poking continued until a vein was throbbing in Zoro's forehead. "No, you spazz," He said, grabbing Luffy by the wrist. "If you want attention, you do it like this."

Zoro pushed Luffy onto his back and climbed on top of the smaller teen. Staring down at the wide-eyed boy he said "Now ask nicely."

Luffy grinned and said "Dear Zoro, I think you should pay attention to me because I am bored! Sincerely, Luffy!" Zoro rolled his eyes and got off the younger boy, only to have the smaller one curl up at his side. Sliding another hand through his hair, he let out one of his increasingly occasional sighs. 'Could my sexuality really be so fluid? All of a sudden, being attracted to another guy without ever having gay thoughts?'

xx

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ace screamed at his two parents in the small kitchen. "You knew last night when I called to stay over, didn't you?" Mihawk kept silent.

"Ace, please, we wanted to tell you but we couldn't. We weren't completely sure." Shanks said, trying to calm down his son. Ace seemed to be having a complete panic attack, beginning to get physically agitated.

Suddenly Ace grabbed the car keys from off the counter and bolted for the door. Shanks yelled and sprinted after him. When Ace shot though the front door he made a dash for the car, not noticing Smoker had just pulled up in the driveway. The silver haired man instinctively burst from his car's side to Ace, grabbing the teen around the waist and lifting him up into the air. Ace began thrashing when he realized it was Smoker.

"You knew! You knew too, didn't you? You fucking asshole! I'll fucking kill you, you stupid son of a bitch! How could you, of all people, not tell me?" Ace screamed as he managed to turn enough to punch Smoker square in the jaw. Smoker held his stance, taking in punch after punch, still keeping his younger lover in the air. Ace burned with frustration as blood pooled from Smoker's split lip, and made a sudden decision as his foot smashed right into his Smoker's balls. He managed to push away from the older man in his weakened state and hopped into his car, speeding down the street.

"...that... bitch...!" Smoker cursed under his breath as he was bent over on the lawn. Shanks was making his way to the other car in the driveway when his husband grabbed his shoulder.

"Mihawk, let me go! I have to go after Ace!" He commanded to his raven haired partner. "Shanks, you know you can't stop him. Let him make his own scene." Shanks looked to Smoker for support, and when Smoker agreed with a nod, Shanks grumbled under his breath and stormed back into the house. Mihawk turned to Smoker.

"Smoker, I expect you to have our son back to us after you manage to calm him down and talk some sense into him."

Smoker just grunted as he forced himself off the ground and back to his police car, wiping his bloody lip.

xx

Zoro wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist and pulled him close, so Luffy's back was right up against his front. Luffy hummed contently while in the spooning position, clearly enjoying the contact. Zoro, on the other hand, had a bit of a problem.

_'I can't believe it. I actually have a hard-on. It's really true. I'm attracted to Luffy... I'm attracted to another guy'_ Zoro thought in frustration. Maybe he was taking this too fast? I mean, Zoro had met the kid a few days ago, believing himself to be totally straight, and now they're spooning on his bed! Those thoughts soon fled his mind when Luffy push his back up closer to Zoro's chest.

"Ne, Zoro really is a good guy, even if he acts scary sometimes!" Luffy beamed.

Zoro 'tsk'-ed and said "Me, scary? What about you, you little spazzy devil child?"

Luffy grinned but before he could say anything, the door to Zoro's room burst open. He felt an anger so hot it could have burned him.

"Ace? What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Zoro yelled at the doorway.

Instead of answering, Ace grabbed Zoro by the collar and threw him off the bed, yelling "You sicko! How dare you force yourself upon him! You are a RAPIST."

Zoro's jaw hit the floor with astonishment.


	8. Chapter 8

Please forgive me! I don't know if this long disappearance has caused me to lose readers, but I hope some of you are still out there.

* * *

'WHY AM I SUDDENLY BEING CALLED A RAPIST SO OFTEN?' Zoro thought as Ace ran over to Luffy and grabbed his younger brother by the arms and shook him.

"Luffy, are you okay? Did he try to make you do anything you didn't want to do? Please tell me, did he do anything bad to you?"

Luffy looked at him strangely and said "Anything bad? No... I mean, he only did good things I liked."

Ace's face froze and pure despair spread across it.

"OH GOD, NO! OH LUFFY, I'M TOO LATE. YOUR INNOCENCE- ZORO HAS RIPPED IT AWAY LIKE SOME ANIMAL. GOD, WHY? HE TURNED YOU INTO A SEX FIEND." Tears streamed down the senior's face as he held the little monkey close to him and begged for forgiveness. Zoro's vein popped in his forehead and he gritted his teeth together.

"You son of a bitch, Ace!" Zoro growled as he grabbed Ace's arm, pulled him off the bed, and slammed him to the wall. "First off, who the fuck do you think you are, practically breaking my door down? I gave you no permission to come in, and that's something everyone has to ask for. Secondly, where do you get off pushing me around in my own bedroom and accusing me sexual assault?"

Ace glared harshly at the other man and said, "What, am I just supposed to stand around while you push yourself on to Luffy? Oh, hell no, I know what teenagers do behind closed doors! Now tell me what you were doing to him!"

Luffy grinned and waved his arms wildly, screaming "WE WERE SPOOOOOOOOONINGGGGGGGGG!"

Ace's face went blank and Zoro pulled away from him. He stared into space for a moment before making a pitifully confused face, similar to nyoro~n. "Just… spooning?" He asked, not hearing Zoro in the background yelling "WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND SPOONING?"

"Well," Ace said, regaining his composure. "Even so, Zoro, you need to keep your god damn hands off of him." Zoro's eyebrow twitched. "What? Why?" "Because I said so." Ace shot back. The two men began to argue, throwing around "we weren't even doing anything" and "I'll cut your fingers off, pervert" as Luffy sat on the bed watching. He soon got up, and walked out of the room, Zoro and Ace too immersed in their argument to notice the younger male take his leave.

Luffy walked down to the now clean family room and saw Nami lying on the couch, earbuds in while flipping through a magazine. She pulled out an earbud and said, "Hey, Luffy, what's going on up there? All I can here is a bunch of muffled yelling." Luffy shrugged and replied "I dunno, something really stupid probably." Nami rolled her eyes and went back to reading as Chopper jumped onto the couch and curled up at her side.

Walking up to the kitchen, he saw Sanji was gone, probably with Ussop, so he grabbed something to eat from out of the fridge and began devouring. Soon, he heard a car pull into the driveway. He opened up the front door to see who it was and smiled at Smoker's cruiser as the man locked it and started walking in Luffy's direction.

"Hi Smoker! Zoro and Ace are hanging out upstairs; you can go up if you want." Smoker nodded in Luffy's direction and went up the stairs and into Zoro's room, only to find the two boy practically at each other's throat. They grew silent when they saw Smoker enter. Ace shot his secret boyfriend a nasty look.

"Smoker, can you please get this lunatic out of my house? He practically broke the door down and now won't leave." Ace glared back at Zoro and said "You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going to leave, asshole." The two started arguing as Smoker sighed. It wasn't until Ace started advancing towards Zoro that Smoker spoke up again.

"Ace, if Zoro tells you to leave his property, then by law, you are required to do so." Ace stared at Smoker with disbelieving eyes.

"Are you implying something?" He asked angrily.

"Depends, are you going to leave?"

Ace glowered the silver haired man.

"No."

"Ace, I'm going to have to take you into custody. Please face the wall and put your hands were I can see them."

Ace silently turned around and put his hands above his head and onto the wall. Smoker brought Ace's hands behind his back and cuffed the eighteen year old. Zoro watched guiltily as Ace was escorted out of his room. Zoro watched out the window as Ace was taken to the cruiser and guided to the back.

xx

There was a deathly silence in the car as Smoker drove down suburban streets. Ace did nothing but stare ahead with a cool face.

"Ace… are you _really _just so shitty at handling yourself that you have to make scenes like that to feel better?" Smoker asked harshly.

Ace look stunned, and that turned into livid. "What the fuck did you say?"

"Ace, the legal system is not so fucking simple! Just because a piece of paper said he had the same blood as you doesn't mean you can go bursting into people's homes and dragging him out by the hair! Do you have any idea what work I have to do? All the confirmation tests I have to orchestrate, all the investigating I have to do about where he was all these years he was thought to be dead, how he even managed to show up here, of all towns he could have appeared in! You're a senior in high school, Ace, not a figure of authority. You need to leave this to me instead of stoking your own masculinity by trying to take it into your own hands."

Ace look like he had been punched in the stomach. Smoker's anger faulted and guilt set in.

"Ace, please don't look at me like that. I know you were just doing your job of being an older brother. I didn't mean to say it so harshly… it's just that this is a lot more complicated than you realize. This is a fragile situation, and needs to be treated with the utmost care. It's very important that you keep your cool." Smoker said, trying to repair the damage he had done.

Ace was quite for the rest of the drive. Smoker had just been going down random suburban streets for a while to kill time as they talked. When they finally did stop, he looked to where they had pulled up to and saw it was the back parking lot of Smoker's apartment. "What are we doing here?" Ace asked.

Smoker turned to him and said "Like I'd give up an opportunity of having some fun with you in handcuffs?"

Ace's face bloomed into a coy smirk.

* * *

Okay y'all, next chapter I'm about to put in a bit of ZoLu action! I used to get annoyed when i had to read a bunch of chapters before the main couple even really started to show up, but when I was writing this, I really wanted some story to happen first, not just jumping into yaoi time

I also got some comments about how Ace was being evil towards Zoro and Luffy, but come on, y'all. My brother is the exact same way when guys are hitting on me, he'll literally scream across a room "If you want to keep your dick, you'd better stay 2 feet away from her at all times". Any older brother would act like that. It's only natural, they don't want to see some guy coming onto their younger sibling. They're just trying to look out for them. Ace is not a bad guy just because he cock-blocked a kawaii ugu nyan yaoi make out session.

If you all are still out there, please review so I can make another chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days since the incident with Ace, but after he came back and apologized to Luffy and Zoro, things were back to normal. Although he had given no real explanation, Zoro came to the conclusion that pushing the matter would be more trouble than it was worth. By this time, all of Luffy's injuries were long gone and he was in perfect health. It was early august and the teens had maybe 2 weeks until the start of the new school year. This sounded like a good amount of time, but Zoro knew these 2 weeks would fly by.

That (late) morning, Zoro awoke to silence and stumbled into the Kitchen to find Sanji starting to put together a small lunch. "Hey, blondie, where is everyone?" Sanji took a puff of his cigarette before saying, "The ladies are having a 'girls day out' and I don't even know what Ussop and Luffy are up to. They left a little while ago to meet up with some people." Zoro grunted in Sanji's general direction and asked "Hey, is there enough for me too?" Sanji made a loud, annoyed sigh but handed him a plate of food anyway.

Zoro plopped down at the table and began to dig in. Sanji sat on the opposite side of the big oval table. Despite their constant bickering, the two were actually pretty good friends.

"So when do you go back to work?"

"Zeff said he didn't want me working most of break, something about how teenagers should enjoy their time before it's gone and he has enough help already, but whenever I get the chance I run by and ask if I can come back yet."

"How is the Baratie doing?"

"Busy as fuck, I can tell you that. But hey, I'm making money, and 5 star restaurants pay remarkably well."

"And what about Nami, huh? Has your 'irresistible charm' begun to work its magic yet?" Zoro smirked.

Sanji shot him a flustered, indignant look before saying, "That is none of your business! I would never disrespect Nami-Swan by spreading her personal matters, especially with you." Zoro chortled and said "Oh come on, you must be dying to boast about it. Unless, of course, you haven't gotten any."

Sanji and Zoro stared at each other for a long time. Then Sanji grabbed the oven mitt that was lying on the table and hit Zoro in the face with it.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shit, that took forever." Nami sighed as she sat down next to her girlfriends on the pleather couches with her tray of food. She, Vivi, Kaya, Nojiko, and Tashigi decided to spend the day out together and they stopped by a little Asian cafe for lunch. Now that they all had their food, they could continue on with their gossiping.

"Nami, when is Robin coming back from her trip?" Vivi asked. Nami took a quick sip of her ice tea and said "Really soon, actually. I'm so jealous of her!" "Wait, remind me one more time," Tashigi said, "why did she get to go to Egypt?" "The art class she took last year picks students from the class and they travel to showcase their art and see the art of other countries. This year they went to Egypt." Vivi said.

"Speaking of this heat," Vivi said, "what about you and Sanji, huh? Are the flames of passion consuming you yet?" Nami sputtered and said "Bitch, why are you getting all up in my business?" Nojiko laughed and said "That means my little sister has definitely been up to something." Nami smiled playfully and murmured "You all suck…"

"…well?" Vivi said, not able to wait anymore to hear this juicy news. "Gah, you guys, this is so awkward with my sister here!" "Oh please, Nami, I'm a woman! I know all about these things, and I'm not gonna judge you!" Nami raised her eyebrow and gave her older sister a 'yeah right' look. Then the orange haired girl took a deep breath.

"OKAY, well, I guess I'll start at the beginning. Ever since he began proclaiming his love for me freshman year, I always thought that I'd never ever like anyone like him," The other girls leaned in. "but, he eventually grew on my by mid-sophomore year. And it didn't start until this summer, within the last few weeks even, but… you know…"

"NO WE DO NOT KNOW, TELL US." Valentine said with urgency. Nami leaned in close also, and lowered her voice a bit.

"I mean, it started out as us just making out here and there for short periods of time-" "Started out?" "Ugh, you are the nosiest bitches I've ever met. We yeah, but that quickly progressed to me… I don't know how to say it!"

"Just say it!" Vivi whispered hastily. Nami looked like she was struggling and bit her lip but was still smiling.

"Okay, okay! We're hooking up!"

The entire group was silent until Valentine said "… Nami got game."

Immediately the group bust into laugher, including Nami, and she said "I knew I shouldn't have told you, you all suck!"

"Oh my God, I can't believe it!" Kaya said. Tashigi laughed and said "You're just beginning sophomore year, Kaya. When you get a little older, you'll probably get to experience things like this too. But just make sure you wait, don't rush it." Kaya nodded.

"Man, Nami, making a big deal out of that? Weeeak, that's nothing." Nojiko said. Nami rolled her eyes and said "I don't even want to know what you've been up too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bah, bothering me about my affairs when you're busy with your own."

Zoro looked up at Sanji with a raised eyebrow and said "What do you mean?"

Sanji took a drag and said "You know what I mean, or are you not interested in Luffy?" Zoro scowled and said "What makes you think I'm after his tail, huh?"

Sanji looked at him sarcastically and said "So you've dedicated all your attention to him out of the goodness of your heart?"

Zoro gazed at Sanji lazily and drawled "Sanji, you paint such a bad picture of me. I'm insulted." Sanji lightly laughed in his throat and said "I'm not saying you have bad intentions, but if you are after Luffy, think about. You're much more experienced than him; you've had your fair share of hooking up with people. Your fling with Tashigi-"

"It's over and done with."

"And that girl you met from some other school when we were out of town competing contest play and G.I.-"

"I only got some head and I never saw her again."

"And what about whats-her-face. The girl that graduated last year?"

"Who… oh right, I know who you're talking about. We made out and I got to feel her up, and we weren't even going at it for long."

"And not to mention whoever else you've gotten with. And now you're going after a 16 year old boy? Zoro, I fear your life is rapidly falling to pieces."

Zoro sighed in frustration and said "Sanji, did you notice that those were all women? What makes you think I'm gay of a sudden?"

"Do you deny it?" Sanji said coyly.

Zoro faltered and was quiet for a moment. Then he ran his hand through his hair and sighed loudly. "Sanji, I think this is a little different. All those other girls, well I did like Tashigi for a bit, but for the most part I never even really liked them. They were just there and willing. With Luffy, I think I might legitimately like him. You'd think someone like him would piss me off to no end, but… I don't know."

Sanji stayed quiet and kept puffing on his cigarette.

"I've only ever been attracted to women. No other guy other than Luffy."

Sanji quietly cracked his knuckles.

"So, I'm gay?"

"Not necessarily. You might be bisexual, or even bi-curious, meaning this is just a phase that could pass with time. But would it even matter if you were gay?"

"…No. I mean, I'm not saying there's anything bad about being gay, but… I don't know what to do. What if he's not interested in guys? What if I scare him off?"

"Then you scare him off! There's nothing you can do about it, just move on. Are you scared of what people would think of you if you came out?"

"Hah, I couldn't give a shit what people thought of me."

"Well then you have nothing to worry about, so stop being such a fucking pussy and get the hell out of the kitchen so I can clean up, you fag."

Zoro rolled his eyes at Sanji's comment and headed out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for the help, Sanji. Though you're still a fucking douche bag that needs his head bashed in."

"You're welcome, Princess."


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a really long time since I've updated, but I went through the story, tried to edit it as best as I could (I was not the best writer in my freshman year of highschool, I'll tell you that), and I'm hoping to continue! Review if any of you are still out there!

* * *

Smoker sat at his desk, trying his damn hardest to keep his mind on his paper and not on his nerves. The whole police department was bustling with work, but Smoker could only think about his quickly approaching meeting with Garp. 'Calm down, Smoker, you've got this. Hopefully I can figure out where Garp wants to go with this, and do what I can to make it easier for Shanks to win custody'. Suddenly, the water in his glass shook very lightly. He stared intently at it. It shook again, a little bigger. Again, even bigger. Then bigger and bigger and bigger-

Suddenly the door was smashed open, flying off it's hinges. Smoker shot up in his seat and quickly pulled out his gun. A board man in a suit came stomping in, wearing a dog mask.

"Hello, Officer Smoker!" The older man said in almost a scream; his voice was as large as he was.

Smoker slowly lowered his gun, eyes wide, cigars hanging out of his mouth.

'Dear God, don't tell me... he's an even bigger wack-o than the kid.'

Garp stomped over to the chair opposite of Smoker's desk, brushed himself off, adjusted his suit, took off the dog mask, and sat daintly in the chair. Well, as dainty as he could. Smoker let out a nervous cough, quickly polished his badge, and also took a seat. They sat in silence for a while.

"So..."

"So I heard you found my worthless grandson!"

Smoker wanted to slam his head to the desk. 'He's a basket case... a total loon.'

"Garp-San, I brought you here to talk about-"

"Isn't this the town where my other worthless grandson lives? Ace, ah, that piece of shit. Ran off to live with Shanks, what a disgrace."

A vein popped out from Smoker's forehead at the mention of Ace is such a bad light, but seeing as they were working so hard to keep their relationship a secret, he couldn't blow the cover now.

"Garp-San, as I was saying, about Luffy, was there anyway we could negoti-"

"Two worthless boys in one town? Bawhahaha! I feel sorry for you, my good man! What a let down that Luffy is, following right in the footsteps of his older brother."

Smoker saw a glimmer of hope within Garp's rough words. "Worthless, I see, I take it you won't be taking Luffy back then? Perfect, we have already set up-"

"Oh no, I still want custody."

Smoker actually slammed his head on the desk this time.

"Where is he? I've been waiting to see that little heathen for years! Get him over here right now!"

xxxx

Zoro pulled into the parking lot of the police department, pretty irritated that Smoker had asked him to bring Luffy over with such little warning. They parked and Zoro sigh nervously as he fixed the collar of his white button up shirt and Luffy stole looks away from his DS games and towards Zoro.

"What is it?' Zoro asked gruffly, adjusting himself.

"Nothing..." Luffy drawled out, "It's just that... I like how you dress." Zoro went full red as Luffy gave a jaw-breaking grin. Zoro looked down at his ensemble. He could lounge around at home in regular t-shirts, but he usually dressed in nicer clothes and fitted dress shirts when he went out.

"T-thanks..." He said, a little surprised, as he took off his driving sunglasses and turned off the car. Luffy made a quick grab for the door handle when Zoro quickly locked it.

"Zoro? What's going on here!? What do you have planned!?" Luffy shouted angrily, balling his hands into fists, ready to defend himself. "I should have known you and Smoker were in cahoots."

Zoro stared at him blankly, not amused. He flicked Luffy hard on the nose and Luffy reeled back in surprise.

"You forgot this, dummy."

Zoro leaned back in but kissed Luffy this time, a very gentle peck. Luffy didn't know whether to whine about Zoro's abuse to his nose, or give another toothy, jaw-breaking grin. "What was that for?" Luffy questioned, looking nearly indignant.

"It was a... getting out of the car kiss?" Zoro replied, amused that he needed a reason to kiss.

Luffy stared at him intensely before sitting deep into the chair with his arms crossed.

"I see... there's a lot I need to learn about relationships."

xxxx

"Smoker! What do you want now! I'm in the middle of hanging out with-"

Luffy paused and saw his grandfather sitting in the middle of the (doorless) room he just entered. They stared at each other for a solid 30 seconds. Luffy blinked a few times.

"YOU!" Luffy screamed, accusing finger pointed, eyes turned into angry slits.

"YOU!" Garp pointed back, and he made a bolt for Luffy. Luffy continued screaming and began running around the room in circles, grabbing picture frames off the walls and pottery off the shelves, throwing them at Garp. There was a mug of, luckily lukewarm, coffee sitting on Smoker's desk, and Luffy threw it square in Garp's face before scaling the tall set of shelves on the other side of the room. Garp ran over and started shaking the shelf violently as Smoker pulled out his gun shouting "Arms in the air, now! I'm not afraid to shoot!", and was unfortunately hit in the face with a book Luffy had wildly thrown. Zoro launched himself at the much bigger and older man, yanking his shoulder so that there were face to face. Zoro quickly landed a punch right across Garp's face, but Garp immediately tackled him to the floor. Grap raised his fist to punch Zoro back, but Luffy had jumped off the shelves and quickly grabbed the offending arm before pulling Garp's entire body off Zoro and across the room.

Smoker's cigars had fallen out of his mouth and the ignited a bit of the rug, the fire growing into a strong crackle. Luffy and Garp, however, were rolling around on the floor only two or three feet away as the fire grew bigger and bigger. Smoker ran into the closet and pulled out a fire extinguisher, quickly hosing down the danger. Luffy and Garp managed to get covered in quite a bit, and although they attempted to continue their fight, they didn't realize that the foam was made to cut off oxygen. Soon they were foamy and gasping for breath, wriggling around the mess like fishes out of water. Suddenly someone yelled into the empty, broken doorway.

"Smoker-San! What's going on in here?!" Tashigi yelled. Her jaw then hit the floor when she saw two foamy males rolling across the floor, Smoker's hair standing straight up with a bloody nose, and Zoro standing in the middle of the floor, his shirt off and being used to whip away the mounds of foam.

Tashigi said nothing and walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a really long time since I've updated, but I went through the story, tried to edit it as best as I could (I was not the best writer in my freshman year of highschool, I'll tell you that), and I'm hoping to continue! Review if any of you are still out there!

* * *

Smoker sat at his desk, trying his damn hardest to keep his mind on his paper and not on his nerves. The whole police department was bustling with work, but Smoker could only think about his quickly approaching meeting with Garp. 'Calm down, Smoker, you've got this. Hopefully I can figure out where Garp wants to go with this, and do what I can to make it easier for Shanks to win custody'. Suddenly, the water in his glass shook very lightly. He stared intently at it. It shook again, a little bigger. Again, even bigger. Then bigger and bigger and bigger-

Suddenly the door was smashed open, flying off it's hinges. Smoker shot up in his seat and quickly pulled out his gun. A board man in a suit came stomping in, wearing a dog mask.

"Hello, Officer Smoker!" The older man said in almost a scream; his voice was as large as he was.

Smoker slowly lowered his gun, eyes wide, cigars hanging out of his mouth.

'Dear God, don't tell me... he's an even bigger wack-o than the kid.'

Garp stomped over to the chair opposite of Smoker's desk, brushed himself off, adjusted his suit, took off the dog mask, and sat daintly in the chair. Well, as dainty as he could. Smoker let out a nervous cough, quickly polished his badge, and also took a seat. They sat in silence for a while.

"So..."

"So I heard you found my worthless grandson!"

Smoker wanted to slam his head to the desk. 'He's a basket case... a total loon.'

"Garp-San, I brought you here to talk about-"

"Isn't this the town where my other worthless grandson lives? Ace, ah, that piece of shit. Ran off to live with Shanks, what a disgrace."

A vein popped out from Smoker's forehead at the mention of Ace is such a bad light, but seeing as they were working so hard to keep their relationship a secret, he couldn't blow the cover now.

"Garp-San, as I was saying, about Luffy, was there anyway we could negoti-"

"Two worthless boys in one town? Bawhahaha! I feel sorry for you, my good man! What a let down that Luffy is, following right in the footsteps of his older brother."

Smoker saw a glimmer of hope within Garp's rough words. "Worthless, I see, I take it you won't be taking Luffy back then? Perfect, we have already set up-"

"Oh no, I still want custody."

Smoker actually slammed his head on the desk this time.

"Where is he? I've been waiting to see that little heathen for years! Get him over here right now!"

xxxx

Zoro pulled into the parking lot of the police department, pretty irritated that Smoker had asked him to bring Luffy over with such little warning. They parked and Zoro sigh nervously as he fixed the collar of his white button up shirt and Luffy stole looks away from his DS games and towards Zoro.

"What is it?' Zoro asked gruffly, adjusting himself.

"Nothing..." Luffy drawled out, "It's just that... I like how you dress." Zoro went full red as Luffy gave a jaw-breaking grin.

"T-thanks..." He said, a little surprised, as he took off his driving sunglasses and turned off the car. Luffy made a quick grab for the door handle when Zoro quickly locked it.

"Zoro? What's going on here!? What do you have planned!?" Luffy shouted angrily, balling his hands into fists, ready to defend himself. "I should have known you and Smoker were in cahoots."

Zoro stared at him blankly, not amused. He then rolled his eyes. "I was just wondering..." He said coyly, "What you like about the way I dress?" Luffy stared at him for a moment and broke out in one of his big grins.

"Because..." Luffy said, a little embarrassed.

"Because what?" Zoro pushed, wanting to hear that compliment.

Luffy laughed and said, "Because you're gay, but you don't dress gay! Someone wouldn't be able to tell just looking at you!"

Zoro looked at Luffy for a moment.

Then he raised his hand and flicked Luffy in the nose. Hard.

"ZORO?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

xxxx

"Smoker! What do you want now! I'm in the middle of hanging out with-"

Luffy paused and saw his grandfather sitting in the middle of the (doorless) room he just entered. They stared at each other for a solid 30 seconds. Luffy blinked a few times.

"YOU!" Luffy screamed, accusing finger pointed, eyes turned into angry slits.

"YOU!" Garp pointed back, and he made a bolt for Luffy. Luffy continued screaming and began running around the room in circles, grabbing picture frames off the walls and pottery off the shelves, throwing them at Garp. There was a mug of, luckily lukewarm, coffee sitting on Smoker's desk, and Luffy threw it square in Garp's face before scaling the tall set of shelves on the other side of the room. Garp ran over and started shaking the shelf violently as Smoker pulled out his gun shouting "Arms in the air, now! I'm not afraid to shoot!", and was unfortunately hit in the face with a book Luffy had wildly thrown. Zoro launched himself at the much bigger and older man, yanking his shoulder so that there were face to face. Zoro quickly landed a punch right across Garp's face, but Garp immediately tackled him to the floor. Grap raised his fist to punch Zoro back, but Luffy had jumped off the shelves and quickly grabbed the offending arm before pulling Garp's entire body off Zoro and across the room.

Smoker's cigars had fallen out of his mouth and the ignited a bit of the rug, the fire growing into a strong crackle. Luffy and Garp, however, were rolling around on the floor only two or three feet away as the fire grew bigger and bigger. Smoker ran into the closet and pulled out a fire extinguisher, quickly hosing down the danger. Luffy and Garp managed to get covered in quite a bit, and although they attempted to continue their fight, they didn't realize that the foam was made to cut off oxygen. Soon they were foamy and gasping for breath, wriggling around the mess like fishes out of water. Suddenly someone yelled into the empty, broken doorway.

"Smoker-San! What's going on in here?!" Tashigi yelled. Her jaw then hit the floor when she saw two foamy males rolling across the floor, Smoker's hair standing straight up with a bloody nose, and Zoro standing in the middle of the floor, his shirt off and being used to whip away the mounds of foam.

Tashigi said nothing and walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Garp and Luffy sat in chairs before Smoker's desk, looking away from the other with a pissy look. Both were covered in bruises and had their wrists handcuffed behind the chairs. Zoro stood besides Luffy, unable to wear his shirt since it was absolutely drenched with the foam from earlier. He sighed deeply, perhaps for the 100th time, and wondered how he got into this mess. Smoker was sorting though papers on the desk, the vein on his forehead so swollen, it looked like it would burst. He huffed through his cigars like a madman, having to relight new ones every few minutes. Finally, Smoker let out a livid huff and looked the two offenders straight in the eye. Garp and Luffy snapped their heads away from him, beginning to sweat with nervousness.

"Now that you two have successfully destroyed my office and caused a page worth of costs in damages, we can get started." Zoro smacked his hand to his face when Luffy looked away and tried whistling innocently. Garp let out a 'hmph' before turning to Smoker and saying, "I will be taking Luffy back into my custody. I can see that he is still an irresponsible wild-child, and I think some rough military school or boot camp would do him some good." Now it was Luffy's turn for a vein to pop in his forehead.

"No way! I left to get away from that! You can't make me come with you, you senile old fart!"

Garp flushed and yelled back, "OLD FART?! You little disrespectful shit, you are still legally a child and you bet I can make you go!"

Another screaming match was on, both Garp and Luffy pulling against their handcuffs to try and get at each other. Zoro and Smoker looked at each other in pain. _'What a mess...'_ Zoro thought, knowing he was already in too deep.

xxxx

Shanks tapped his foot in nervousness as the phone on the other end rang and rang. _'Please pick up, I want to get this sorted out as quick as possible... for Luffy and Ace's sake...'._ Finally, Garp's voice appeared.

"Hello?"

"Hello Garp. Wonderful speaking to you again! How have you been? Your health?"

"AH, Shanks, what a surprise. Who knew that you'd be popping back into my life, causing scenes and making trouble. What are you trying to get at?"

"You know me too well, Garp. I was just calling to tell you I heard about the incident at the department earlier today. Luffy walked away with quite a few bruises."

"Spit it out, what are you trying to say."

"Nothing, I just think that something like this could easily be seen as physical abuse by the court system. That wouldn't look too good if you decide to pursue custody of Luffy."

There was a dark chuckle on Garp's side of the line.

"So you're telling me either give up on custody of Luffy, or you're going to push for charges to be filed?"

"There ya go, Garp, you got it! I'm sure you know how badly child abuse accusations would hurt your position as past military personnel and current business man."

xxxx

Luffy sat on the bedroom floor, playing tug-of-war with Chopper, using one of Zoro's sock of course. The nights were absolutely humid and hot at the end of August, so the fans were on and the guys had changed into basketball shorts, Luffy in a black tank and Zoro in a white undershirt. Luffy snuck a few looks over at Zoro every once in a while, who was too involved with his online gaming. Luffy then looked at his own body. Luffy himself was definitely well built, he was very strong and had lots of muscle structure in his own abs and arms. No way was he feminine, he was even more muscular than Ussop. Zoro, even still, was considerably bigger than Luffy. He was a little taller, maybe 5'11"? Even taller? Zoro had broad shoulders, a big chest, and large arms, not to mention that he had a much harder face than Luffy had.

"Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"How do you stay so big when all you do is sleep all day?"

"It's the end of summer break, Luff." Zoro drawled, only half paying attention. "I took a little time off of work to relax, and I usually work out regularly, but I stopped for a bit when you came here. When school starts soon, I'll be back to working out hard, working hard, and doing homework hard."

Luffy nodded in understanding. "I see. Is school hard for you?" Zoro laughed a little bit. "I'm in all AP classes, which means advanced placement. Basically, I'm taking college level courses now."

Luffy looked absolutely wide eyed. "Zoro... I want to go to school with you! Please!"

Zoro's eyebrows rose as Luffy shot up from where he was sitting, angry look on his face. "Do you really want to go to school that badly, Luffy?"

"You and your friends... you all go to that school, right? The Grand Line? You all do theatre there..." Luffy's look suddenly turned from determination to one of his face splitting grins. "I'm gonna do it too! I'll go to school and I'll make sure we're the best theatre group ever!"

Zoro stared for a moment then closed his eyes and chuckled a bit. "Well, Luff, if that's really want you want, that's fine, but..." he help up his phone to Luffy to show a text message. "We have a party to go to. Happening in half an hour, come on and get ready."

"A party?! No way! Awesome! Where is it gonna be?"

"Here."

xxxx

Garp took a swig from the bottle of vodka he had brought up to his room. He had plenty of money to stay in this hotel for as long as he needed to win Luffy's custody. Taking off his blazer, he stretched before lighting himself some cigars. The knock at his door let him know more of the alcohol he ordered had arrived.

"Come in, come in, I could use a few more drinks." He shouted towards the door. It swing open and a shirtless boy in a orange hat walked in. Garp paused but then laughed as his cigar smoke spread across the room.

"Ace, still playing cowboy with that goofy hat, hmm? I'm surprised they let you in without a shirt. You've heard the saying, right? No shirt, no shoes, no service." Garp taunted.

"We need to talk." Ace barked, freckled face crinkled in anger.


End file.
